Fifth Kingdom
by Gold Moon Flower
Summary: When a man shows up saying his there for his "Blossom" nothing ends well. Weal Ruby trys to hind from her past, Ozpin is trying to find the true Queen of the Fifth Kingdom. What will happen when the one his looking for is right under his nose. What will Ruby do when her team, friends and family's lives are on the line? And who is the man that brings death where ever he goes?


As he and six of his men walked on to the grounds. He saw kids looking at him and his men. He was looking at them as well. Looking for one especially. "Excuse me, but who are you?" He herd a woman ask. She had blond hair put into a bun. She wore black and purple. "I'm looking for someone. They have long black hair with red tips. And silver eyes." He told her. She cocked her eyebrow. "Silver eyes?" She asked. "Yes. I looking for my fiance." He told her. "Your...fiance?" She asked. "Yes." He replied.

Kids started to surround them. He then saw a girl with black hair and red tips walk thought the crowed. She stopped when he looked at her. She looked at him. When she made eye contact she had a face full of fear. He took a step towards her. She took one back. "Don't." He told her. She had more fear in her face. She obviously remembered him. The blond woman looked at him. "No." Whispered the girl. She took another step back. She turned and ran. "Get Her!" He shouted to his men. The three fastest ones went after her. The other three stayed with him to keep him safe. The blond woman looked at him and narrowed her eyes as she pushed her glasses up. "Who are you!?" She shouted pointing her crop whip at him.

As she ran from him she heard him tell his men to follow her. "No. No. NO!" She shouted. She ran tell she hit something. She looked. It was an Ursa. "Help me." She begged. It looked behind her and saw the three men. The Ursa barreled to them. They looked and ran from it. As Goodwitch stared at him they heard screaming. She looked and saw the three men he had sent run back to him. "SHE DID IT AGAIN!" Shouted one of them. "Oh, for the love of... Show me." He said as he followed them. He followed them tell he found an Ursa. He looked behind it and saw the girl. "Move." He told the Ursa. It looked at him and began to back up. The girl froze.

He moved and grabbed her by the wast. He moved with her and got out of the things way. He felt a cold blade go against his neck. He looked and saw a man in green. He had gray hair, brown eyes and black glasses. "Put her down." The man in green said. "What? You died. I killed you myself!" He shouted. "I don't die." He replied. "LET ME GO! NOW! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO USE MY SEMBLANCE!" She shouted. "Miss Rose I will discuss this with you later." Said the man in green. He then kicked the man holding her. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin." Said the girl.

"Miss Rose go to Goodwitch and wait." Ozpin replied. "Yes sir." She replied. "Good girl." Ozpin said with a smile. He turned his attention back to the man. "Your gonna pay for that." He said holding his side. The man lunged at Ozpin. Ozpin moved and keep dodging until there was a gun shout. Ozpin looked and saw Ironwood. "You move and you die right here!" Ironwood shouted to the man. "*Tch* This does **not** concern you!" Shouted the man. He snapped his fingers. All six of his men surrounded the general. "James, do you mind to go get Glenda. Thank you." Ozpin said. "Let me make this clear to _Ozpin_. You are going to hand over my Blossom or your students **and** teachers will die by my pet." The man said. "You have 24 hours. Make a chose." He said smiling.

As he passed around in his office she watched him. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "Miss Rose this is **not** a matter of "I'm sorry's!'" Ironwood said sternly. He had shown up when Ruby got to Goodwitch. She flinched. "You have put the students, teachers **and** Head Master of this Academy on death's d-" Ironwood was cut off by Ozpin. "JAMES!" He shouted. Ruby covered her ears and pulled her legs to her chest as she began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I thought he couldn't find me here! **Non** of this was suppose to happen!" She shouted. Winter walked over to her and hugged her. Winter had come with Ironwood. "James go over there and wait." Ozpin detracted to the wall. "Now, Miss Rose. Why don't you tell use how this all began. Start with how you know the man and why he called you "my Blossom.'" Ozpin stated.

 _Ok. Tell me what you think. And read then next chapter to see how Ruby knows him. I also need names for him. See you next time!_


End file.
